Souffrance
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Sufrimiento, eso era lo que sentía Chat Noir cuando la vida de su Princesa comenzó a extinguirse entre sus brazos, y todo por salvarlo sin siquiera dudar. Bridgette no quiere dejar a su gatito solo, pero inevitablemente tenia que hacerlo... sin embargo, por lo menos pudo escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto deseo oír de los labios de su amado antes de irse. [Brichat]


**¡Hola a todos! Finalmente aquí les tengo un pequeño One-Shot Brichat.**

 **Sinceramente es la primera vez que manejo algo de tragedia, pero me lo solicitaron mucho así que dije "¿Por que no? ¿Que tanto daño puede hacer?" Ahora me siento como una bruja insensible por escribir algo así QwQ**

 **Aun así espero que les gusten**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: Souffrance significa sufrimiento en Francés.**

 **Nota3: La imagen de portada esta hecha por mi.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 _ **"Souffrance"**_

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, su respiración estaba agitada y ya podía sentir como el sudor frió le recorría la frente cuando vio un gran número de personas rodeando un pequeño edificio de unos seis pisos.

Los policías, y hasta los bomberos se encontraban en la escena calmando a los ciudadanos que estaban presentes a una distancia bastante considerable, atendiendo algunas heridas mientras se escuchaban alguno que otro llanto y otros susurraban sus inquietudes.

Se detuvo jadeante y con el corazón a mil por hora entre la muchedumbre que ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el edificio.

Parpadeo confusa viendo repentinamente su alrededor, como algunas madres abrazaban llorosas a sus hijos o familias que permanecían cerca presos de la ansiedad, y otros atendiendo heridas superficiales.

Ahora más intrigada que nunca le toco suavemente el hombro a un oficial que se giró curioso mirándola de arriba abajo tratando de descifrar quien era ella.

Claro, sin el traje nadie la reconocía.

—Disculpe, ¿Pero qué sucedió?

El hombre se rasco la nuca mientras fruncía los labios—Algo malo paso con la estructura central del edificio y mandamos a evacuar lo antes posible, ya que al parecer esta a punto de colapsar.

Ella entre abrió los labios sorprendida. Esa misma mañana habían tenido una lucha muy cerca del lugar. Los secuaces del nuevo villano eran difícil de vencer, ellos habían azotado París recientemente, ya que HawkMoth había pasado a la historia...

Y ahora estos causaban un mayor desastre. Y al parecer su poder no podía revertir todo el daño como pasaba con los Akumas, hasta a veces su _Lucky Charm_ no servía para nada contra ellos.

Pero ya veía que el alcance de la magia tenía su límite ahora.

—Y Chat Noir aún se encuentra adentro rescatando a los dos que faltan, gracias a dios que había llegado justo a tiempo—continuo el oficial sin percatarse como la joven se tensaba notoriamente y abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir estaba adentro?

¡Tenía que ayudarlo!

Miro a su costado pensando en esconderse para transformarse, pero se quedó congelada inmediatamente cuando vio que no traía su bolso. Maldijo por lo bajo, había dejado a Tikki descansando en la cama mientras que ella fue a hacer un pedido rápido a sus padres a pesar que era de noche. La Kwami había terminado exhausta y no quiso molestar si se suponía que iba hacer un viaje veloz.

Se mordió el labio indecisa ¿Quizás le diera tiempo de irla a buscar?

En ese preciso instante una joven salió del edificio a tropezones con su hermano aferrado de la mano. Ambos tenían raspones y tenían pequeño residuos de escombros por su cabello y ropa. Los paramédicos se apresuraron ayudarla, pero la muchacha fue directo hacia el oficial, toda pálida y temblorosa.

El hombre presintió lo peor y la ayudo a estabilizarse antes de que callera arrodillada.

—¿Señorita, vio usted a Chat Noir?—pregunto preocupado hincándose a la altura de la joven para posar sus manos en sus hombros.

—E-Él nos ayudó, pero unos… unos escombros comenzaron a caer y nos gritó que saliéramos…—balbuceo mirando a su hermanito que lo tenía firmemente abrazado—Pero no nos siguió—agrego aterrada.

Bridgette ahogo una exclamación con su mano mirando con horror la entrada del edificio, sin escuchar como el oficial maldecía por lo bajo.

El héroe aún se encontraba adentro y el edificio estaba por caer.

Apretando los puños con decisión y sin pensarlos dos veces, paso por debajo de la cinta de seguridad con el hombre gritándole que se detuviera. Algunos otros intentaron atraparla, pero muy ágilmente ella los esquivo exclamando que tenía que salvarlo.

Entro al edificio, y apenas dio unos pasos más allá cuando una buena cantidad de escombros cayo bloqueando la puerta.

Trago hondo viendo los gigantescos trozos de concreto, vigas, y madera. Como las luces de las linternas de los policías intentaban inútilmente pasar por las pequeñas rendijas que dejaron las piedras.

Bueno, luego buscarían la forma de hallar una salida.

Debía encontrar a Chat.

Miro nerviosa todas direcciones sin saber por dónde buscar, dejo que su instinto de súper heroína la guiara, rezando para que estuviera en esa misma planta y no en las de arriba. Sentía el ambiente bastante pesado dejándola ansiosa, como si supiera que estaba corriendo un grave peligro en aquel lugar a punto de venirse abajo.

—Chat… ¿Dónde estás?—murmuro angustiada, rezando para que nada malo le haya pasado.

Dios, tuvo que estar más pendiente de las noticias, se había confiado y apenas venia enterándose. Si hubiese estado al tanto de la situación, estaría ahora con él echándole una mano, y juntos salir ilesos de esto.

Llevaba dos años siendo Ladybug, ya debería saber que salir sin Tikki podía ser peligroso.

Grito el nombre de su compañero pero nadie le respondió, todo estaba casi a oscuras porque la electricidad comenzaba a fallar, solo había un par de bombillos que alumbraba un poco ayudándola a seguir y no tropezarse.

Hasta que por fin lo vio.

—¡Chat!

Casi se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, claramente inconsciente. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos, arrodillándose a su lado para ver como de su frente había un hilo de sangre que marcaba un pequeño camino. Paso sus dedos por su mejilla algo pálida justo debajo del antifaz, con ojos ansiosos observo el resto de su cuerpo buscando más heridas, pero era difícil por la poca luz y su traje negro.

Alzo la mirada y detallo su alrededor. Casi jadea del susto cuando encima de ellos había un gran agujero en el techo, y al lado del héroe había un par de gruesos escombros. Quizás uno de ellos le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

Poso su oreja en su pecho, y casi se desmaya de alivio al oír el suave latido de su corazón.

—¿Chat?—hablo con fuerza moviendo su hombro, pero él no despertó.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Debía moverlo, pero él era demasiado alto para ella, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Pero apenas se puso de pie para tomar su mano cuando un fuerte crujido se escuchó arriba. Temerosa observo como un par de piedrecillas caían sobre ellos.

Oh dios…

Su corazón latió con fuerza al comprender que uno de los pisos se venía abajo, o tal vez solo un trozo, pero sea cual sea la situación era malo para los dos.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Gato tonto, despierta!—grito desesperada intentando moverlo sin éxito, cada vez más angustiada al escuchar el sonido mucho más fuerte y algo de arenilla caía sobre ambos.

Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no podía irse y dejarlo... y mucho menos ver como algo acababa seguramente con su vida.

—¡Felix! ¡Levántate!

Nada.

Un lloroso se escapó de sus labios y pudo oír como algo se desprendía arriba, el crujido sonó seco junto con una ligera sacudida.

Sin pensarlos dos veces se lanzó sobre él, apenas dándole tiempo para apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, manteniéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo viendo su rostro atractivo.

—No te dejare nunca.

Dijo con determinación con el corazón a galope, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante la tortuosa espera.

Primero sintió como unos trozos de concreto caían lastimándola. Un feo golpe en su hombro le arranco un gemido, pero nada comparado con la agonía que sintió momento después.

Algo se clavó en su espalda al mismo tiempo que un dolor la atravesó hasta el pecho y posteriormente en la parte baja de la espalda hasta su vientre dejándola sin aliento.

Abrió los ojos y los labios de golpe, pero el aire no pasaba a través de su boca.

Un grito de dolor se quedó atorado en su garganta.

Parpadeo cuando su vista se volvió algo borrosa por aquella oleada de agonía que barrio su cuerpo, sus extremidades temblaron amenazando con ya no poder sostenerla por más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente negándose a caer.

Tenía… tenía que protegerlo…

'

'

Chat movió ligeramente la cabeza sintiéndose realmente aturdido después de que a su sensible olfato le llegara un penetrante olor metálico.

Frunció los labios cuando un pinchazo pareció traspasarle las cienes.

Intento moverse, pero algo lo tenía prisionero.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar. Al principio todo era oscuro, hasta que parpadeando un poco pudo ver con más claridad.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo totalmente congelado.

—¿Princesa?—dijo sin aliento.

Bridgette se encontraba encima de él, apoyada en sus extremidades, su flequillo ocultaba un poco sus ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía temblar y algo húmedo comenzó a gotear en su cuello.

—¿Bridgette?

Probo otra vez, viendo como ella lentamente subía la mirada, y algo en él se quebró al ver sus ojos azules inundados de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, una expresión de dolor surcaba sus delicadas facciones.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era haber evacuado a dos civiles del edificio y después un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo completamente aturdido hasta que todo se volvió negro. Se sentía adolorido por todas partes y algo entumecido. Pero lo más notorio era un lacerante dolor en su costado derecho, pero que decidió ignorar por el momento.

—Chat…

Sus orejas se movieron ante aquel lastimero quejido. Intento incorporarse pero ella no se movía de su lugar.

Vio de reojo su alrededor y se percató que aún se encontraban en el edificio. Eso lo alarmo ya que este se estaba por desplomar.

—Princesa, necesito que te muevas rápido, estamos en peligro—murmuro posando sus garras en sus hombros e intento apartarla para poder levantarse, pero esa simple acción causo que ella gimiera con fuerza e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—No… no puedo moverme…—respondió ella con la voz ahogada, presa del sufrimiento.

Se quedó nuevamente congelado.

—¿Estas… herida?—pregunto muy temeroso de la respuesta, pero ese olor a sangre que le penetraba las fosas nasales era inconfundible.

Ella no respondió, su respiración era forzada y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

Su propio corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, preso de la preocupación y el pánico. Como pudo salió de debajo de ella arrastrándose con sus codos hacia arriba, notando que había muchos escombros esparcidos a su alrededor, dejando también el dolor de cabeza a un segundo plano.

Cuando estuvo finalmente sentado; su corazón se paralizo y sus pupilas se dilataron, comprendiendo ahora porque ella no podía moverse.

Dos barras de hierros atravesaban el cuerpo de la joven que se mantenía a duras penas consciente.

—¡Bridgette!—exclamo posando una de sus manos en su hombro, viendo alarmado como ambos barrotes seguían unidos a un pequeño trozo de concreto, eso era lo que había causado la suficiente fuerza para atravesarla. La sangre goteaba del metal hasta en suelo.

Se le seco la boca y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No había forma de que la cargara sin dañarla más o matarla por la ubicación de las perforaciones, y se rehusaba a dejarla para ir a buscar ayuda cuando en cualquier momento todo se derrumbaría.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua sintiendo repentinamente la garganta seca.

—Princesa…—murmuro suavemente, pensando como ella no había perdido la conciencia aun—Debo… debo quitarte eso para poder sacarte de aquí—dijo intentando mantener la calma.

Ella apenas logro asentir entre lágrimas.

Respiro hondo mientras posaba una de sus garras en el extremo de concreto y la otra permanecía en su hombro para impedir que hiciera un mal movimiento. La verdad no quería causarle más sufrimiento, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para intentar salvarla.

Sin previo aviso y con los segundos contados; jaló de un tirón, sacándole aquellas barras arrancándole un grito a la joven que sacudió sus huesos y hundió mas su corazón.

Lanzo lejos el objeto justo a tiempo para sostenerla en el momento que callo de costado.

—Estoy aquí, princesa—murmuro pasando su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas viendo como la sangre empapaba toda su camiseta blanca mientras ella dejaba escapar varios quejidos y su cuerpo se estremecía continuamente.

Pero no pudo hacer absolutamente nada cuando el edificio se sacudió. Miro con horror hacia arriba, viendo como todo se iba a desplomar, ya que las paredes comenzaron a ondularse terrorificamente. Apenas le dio tiempo de sacar su bastón y extenderlo hacia un lado con Bridgette firmemente abrazada protegiéndola ligeramente con su cuerpo antes de que finalmente el edificio se derrumbara encima de ellos…

El estruendoso sonido de los escombros cayendo dejo a sus sensibles oídos dolidos, dejándolo completamente aturdido y mareado.

Cuando finalmente todo quedo en silencio, abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo había quedado a oscuras, hasta él mismo se preguntó si estaban muertos. Pero su visión nocturna y aquel intenso ardor en su costado le hizo saber que estaban vivos, pero atrapados.

Su bastón pudo sostener un enorme trozo de concreto por encima de ellos, lo suficientemente grande como para protegerlos, pero habían quedado con un espacio muy reducido, y si se le ocurría siquiera mover su arma; quedarían totalmente aplastados por toneladas de escombros.

Sentía sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión. Tosió un par de veces ya que estaban cubiertos por una buena capa de polvo.

Llevo sus ojos a la joven que aun tenia firmemente aferrada a él. Su corazón dejo de latir por momentos, lleno de miedo.

—¿Bridgette…?—murmuro moviéndola suavemente, ganándose un fuerte quejido de parte de la muchacha.

Él volvió a respirar nuevamente un tanto aliviado, estaban vivos.

Por ahora.

—Chat… yo…—gimió nuevamente en agonía.

El héroe tanteó delicadamente con los dedos el pecho de la chica, y se le helo la sangre en las venas al sentir claramente como la sangre aun salía sin parar de la herida. Bajo un poco más para examinar la otra, y con gran pesar descubrió que estaba igual y cuidado si no peor. No tenía con que detener la hemorragia. Coloco los dedos encima de la lesión para ejercer presión a pesar de las protestas de la joven ante el dolor, pero aun así la sangre se escurría entre sus garras.

Tenso la mandíbula con frustración y terror.

Seguramente uno de los barrotes atravesó uno de sus pulmones por la ubicación de la herida.

—Shh… Princesa, estarás bien—le dijo sin saber si se estaba intentando convencer a sí mismo o a ella, viendo en todas direcciones desesperado, buscando una forma de salir de allí.

Observo su mano derecha y un sudor frió le bajo por cien.

¿Sera que esa era la última salida?

Apretó los labios en una fina línea tratando de calmarse, los dedos les temblaban a verlos impregnados de sangre.

La sangre de Bridegette.

Un aura negra de pura energía comenzó acumularse entre sus garras con solo pensarlo. Abrió sus labios para decir el poder que quizás pudiera ayudarlo, pero fue detenido por una pequeña y delicada mano que se posó en la suya.

—No… no lo hagas Chat…—murmuro la joven con voz algo débil.

El héroe poso sus ojos nuevamente en ella con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

—Si utilizas el _Cataclyms_ … corremos el riesgo de que todo… se derrumbe encima de nosotros. Además tu transformación… se acabara y el bastón desaparecerá…—dijo apretando suavemente su mano.

—¡No pienses que me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te desangras!—exclamo fuera de sí mismo, con un poderoso nudo formándose en su garganta.

Bridgette abrió sus labios para decir algo alentador, pero los volvió a cerrar, porque hasta ella misma sabía que no había muchas posibilidades. Igual no iba a permitir que su querido gatito se hundiera por ella.

Al no recibir respuesta, él apretó fuertemente los dientes sin importar como sus colmillos se clavaban en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba frustrado, furioso consigo mismo, se sentía inútil.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme?!—exclamo con un bajo gruñido sintiendo una opresión en su pecho de impotencia y dolor.

—Porque… haría lo que fuera por ti, Felix—murmuro suavemente. Antes de que una tos convulsionara su cuerpo. Un fuerte quejido salió de sus labios y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su boca hasta la barbilla, dejándola con ese sabor desagradable a oxido en todo el paladar.

El joven se quedó sin aliento sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo.

—Maldita sea, Bridgette—comento dolido y sin palabras, abriendo sus piernas pana colocarla lo más delicadamente posible entre ellas y que se apoyara en su pecho. Su cabeza reposaba en su hombro y allí podía ver la palidez mortal de su rostro y como sus parpados estaban levemente caídos, claramente aletargada.

La respiración de ella era sumamente forzada y cada vez más débil.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—pregunto él más suavemente controlando su ira por esa situación tan injusta.

En realidad no quería que hablara, deseaba que guardara sus energías… pero tenía que permanecer consciente todo el tiempo. No podía permitir que cerrara sus ojos.

—Desde hace… un tiempo. Lo siento, debí decírtelo… antes—dijo intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos pero estaba mortalmente agotada. La rápida pérdida de sangre ocasionaba que sus fuerzas se escurría lentamente de su cuerpo—Felix… me siento tan cansada—murmuro humedeciendo sus labios.

Él se crispo ante eso.

—No te duermas—dijo serio y asustado por ella. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos posando sus garras en su delgado cuerpo abrazándola, asegurándose que su bastón podía mantenerse solo—¿Dónde rayos estas, Ladybug?—dijo para sí mismo, terriblemente tenso.

Sabía que ella no resistiría mucho más tiempo sin atención médica urgente.

—Ella… no va a venir—murmuro con voz ahogada.

—Tiene que venir—insistió con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Su lady tenía que poder ayudarlos, alguien debía de rescatarlo de ese montón de escombros. Apenas su sensible audición podía detectar uno que otro sonido proveniente del exterior. Pero todas esas toneladas de concreto amortiguaban muy bien los sonidos.

Bridgette suspiro suavemente y con todo la fuerza que pudo reunir; llevo cuidadosamente sus manos a sus pendientes, y con dedos temblorosos logro quitárselos. Aunque esa simple acción la dejo fatigada, y la agonía que presentaba su cuerpo no tenía fronteras.

Quería que todo eso terminara pronto.

—Toma… dáselo a Master Fú—murmuro tomando la mano de su compañero y depositándole los pendientes con cuidado.

—¿Master Fú?—pregunto incrédulo mirando fijamente el objeto—Esto no puedo ser…—dijo sin aliento. Su corazón bombeo más deprisa mientras un dolor invadió su corazón, sintiéndolo mucho más desgarrador.

—Siento que te tengas... que enterar asi, Minou—susurro ella parpadeando, luchando contra aquello que quería arrastrarla—Mi kwami está en mi casa… Cuida bien de ella, por favor… y dile que… que me perdone—murmuro con voz quebrada antes que otra tos la atacara y esta vez más sangre saliera de su boca. Sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría con toda esa sangre. Gimió temblorosa mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Él enterró su nariz en su cabello aspirando profundamente mientras trataba de tranquilizar su pulso acelerado y hacer retroceder ese nudo en su garganta.

No podía ser posible.

—Esto no debe de pasar así—murmuro él con voz ronca—Fui un completo imbécil por todo este tiempo—gruño furioso consigo mismo.

Siempre la tuvo a su lado y nunca se percató.

—Te quise como compañero… y como amigo, siempre tuviste atrapado mi corazón… no importa la identidad que tuvieras…—murmuro ella con una débil sonrisa.

Chat volvió a gruñir sintiendo la humedad empapar sus pestañas. Subió una de sus manos a su rostro de porcelana para sostenerla con dedos gentiles para que lo mirara. Deposito un suave pero intenso beso en sus labios mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tratando de expresar lo arrepentido, culpable, y ese amor que quemo por sus venas por tanto tiempo y que jamás pudo entregar como siempre soñó hacer.

Pero ese beso le supo a dolor, a sangre, y a pérdida...

—No te atrevas a dejarme, Bridgette—sentencio entre dientes después de separarse.

Sus dulces ojos azules lo miraron con ternura, se veían cansados y poco a poco aquel brillo que tanto los caracterizaban, se estaba apagando.

Sabía que se estaba despidiendo.

Bridgette sintió su corazón encogerse, no podía ver demasiado por la penumbra que los rodeaba, pero sabía que Felix estaba dejando soltar lágrimas por ella. Pero si tenía que regresar en el tiempo lo haría de nuevo sin dudar.

Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Comenzaba a sentir frió y su cuerpo se entumecía rápidamente—N-No quiero dejarte… yo… te amo…—susurro antes de gemir y cerrar fuertemente los ojos ante una oleada más dolorosa que arraso su cuerpo, sentía más sangre escapar de sus labios y le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme poder llevar una mísera bocanada de aire a sus pulmones heridos.

Chat maldijo por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba más firmemente y enterraba su nariz en su cuello.

—Quisiera hacer todo de nuevo, haber prestado más atención. Te convertiste en mi amiga gracias a que también supiste como colarte en mi frió corazón—murmuro sintiéndola temblar mientras lloraba.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella?

Era su luz.

Ahora comprendía porque en clases ella siempre le llevaba un café con una radiante sonrisa, porque sabía que la noche anterior tuvieron una intensa patrulla. O también algún rico dulce de la panadería cuando lograban vencer a un villano particularmente difícil.

Con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, esa forma de expresar su cariño mientras lo abrazaba a pesar que él no le dio permiso para hacerlo, pero simplemente había aprendido apreciar esos momentos sonriendo para sí mismo.

Porque ella lo animaba y reconfortaba.

Había aprendido a amar gracias a ella y a Ladybug. Con ellas podía relajarse un poco más, sincerarse, contar lo que lo agobiaba sin reservas, y siempre ambas lo escuchaban atentamente con una sonrisa de cariño y comprensión pura.

Y ahora resultaba que eran la misma persona.

Entendía porque había comenzado a tener también sentimientos por su princesa.

—Felix…—murmuro ella aterrorizada cerrando lentamente los ojos sin poderlo evitar.

—No me dejes, My lady—suplico apretando los dientes desesperado.

— _Je… je t'aime…_

— _Je t'aime,_ princesa...

Una última lagrima descendió por los ojos azules al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo débil daba su última bocanada de aire, con sus suaves palabras resonando en sus oídios cuando finalmente dejo que aquella oscuridad se la llevara.

Se quedó totalmente quieta entre sus brazos, con sus mejillas pálidas y húmedas.

—Bridgette…—gimió por lo bajo al sentir como su pecho ya no se movía mas y el suave palpitar de su corazón se pausaba hasta el punto de no volver a latir. Se aferró a su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que todas esas amargas emociones salieran de su sistema. Llorando silenciosamente con sus hombros temblando y sus manos firmemente apretadas en puños. Intentando sacar ese horrible dolor en su pecho que no parecía tener fin.

La había perdido.

—No, no, no… ¡MALDICIÓN!

Un desgarrador gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su ser hasta que su garganta la sintió en carne viva.

Sus pulmones ardían, y en su pecho parecía como si una estaca la hubieran clavado sin piedad hasta su corazón, se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Paso su nariz por su piel aun algo tibia oliendo su fragancia a vainilla, sin importarle que sus lágrimas empaparan su ropa y un lloroso escapara de sus labios.

No quería creerlo, no podía.

Subió lentamente sus garras temblorosas hasta su sedoso cabello azulado, lo acaricio con pensar y con una tristeza y dolor tan enorme; que temía que ya había consumido su alma.

—Lo siento, princesa…

Dijo con voz rasposa con ambas orejas caídas mientras seguía abrazando su cuerpo inerte.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente los rescatistas pudieran retirar toda esa enorme cantidad de escombros. Los detectaron gracias a la ayuda de perros de rescate.

Él cerró instintivamente los ojos cuando la luz de las linternas dio de lleno a su rostro.

Sacarlos fue la peor parte.

No quería soltarla, quería abrazarla hasta que la muerte se lo llevara a él también. Verla ahora con su piel sin vida y cubierta de sangre amenaza con dejarlo caer de rodillas y seguir gritando su dolor.

Los paramédicos intentaron inútilmente reanimarla a ver si había alguna esperanza, pero él sabía que ya no las había.

Se quedó de pie al lado de la camilla viendo su cuerpo con aquel fino manto de polvo gris, escuchando vagamente los murmullos de la gente, pero sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Estiro lentamente sus garras hasta su mejilla, donde las largas y tupidas pestañas acariciaba su piel, aun había rastro de sangre en sus labios y mentón, pero parecía tener una expresión pacífica.

El contacto de su fría piel lo trajo cruelmente a la realidad, atravesando su corazón sin piedad al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los dientes al mismo instante que el dolor entumecía su corazón.

Retrocedió un paso sintiendo nuevamente ese nudo en su garganta y la humedad de sus ojos.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó por la calle, sus ojos viendo a una menuda mujer corriendo desesperadamente hacia el cuerpo, la reconocía como la madre de la joven. No pudo soportarlo y cerrando sus ojos se retiró de la escena, huyendo con el alma destrozada. No tenía cara para hacerles frente y decirle que había fallado miserablemente protegiendo a su hija.

Sinceramente no podía y no quería ver a nadie.

Escalo un edificio, y ya en la sima vio la escena bajo de él, como la ambulancia se preparaba para llevar a su princesa.

Llevo inocentemente su mano a su costado derecho donde algo húmedo y viscoso se escurría entre sus dedos.

Vio sus garras, y observo sin emoción como de estas goteaba sangre fresca.

Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba…

Al día siguiente se dio el funeral, todos lo que conocía a la alegre y carismática Bridgette Dupain-Cheng se presentaron con sus condolencias. Algunos lloraban y otros negaban suavemente ante esa pérdida tan lamentable.

Felix se encontraba viendo como comenzaban a bajar el ataúd hacia la fosa en la tierra. Desde la altura que le proporcionaba la rama del árbol donde estaba de pie podía ver todo el panorama, como los padres de ella se abrazaban llorando desconsoladamente al igual sus amigos más cercanos.

Ya no sentía nada.

Nada más que un dolor profundo.

No podía seguir.

No sin ella.

—Hey, chico…—llamo suavemente su Kwami—Si no te atienden esa herida podrías morir también ¿No crees?—comento flotando aun lado de él mirando fijamente con preocupación la fea herida de su portador que empapaba todo su chaleco oscuro, su tez estaba aún más pálida y sus ojos parecían cansados. Hasta el mismo no sentía la capacidad de bromear en un momento tan triste como ese.

El joven miro hacia abajo hacia su palma abierta donde se encontraban los pendientes.

—Lo siento, Plagg… pero yo ya estoy muerto—respondió cerrando fuertemente los dedos sobre el Miraculous, con un gran nudo en su garganta y un dolor lacerando su corazón.

Se recargo más en la corteza del árbol sin la capacidad de seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

'

'

Ladybug había desaparecido para pesar de los ciudadanos de París.

Y nadie volvió a ver a Chat Noir desde de esa trágica noche.

También se extendió el rumor que el joven Felix Agreste no dejo rastro alguno, a pesar que su familia, y sobre todo, su padre lo busco sin descanso.

Sin embargo, unos dicen que pueden ver de vez en cuando una sombra felina deslizarse entre las sombras y tejados de París, pero algunos afirman que es su espíritu buscando a su querida mariquita.

Otros, los pueden ver juntos finalmente en la cima de la torre Eiffel. Donde sus figuras heroicas vigilan la ciudad a la espera de sus nuevos descendientes.

Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que esa noche de dolor y muerte no pudo vencer el amor.

Porque de una manera u otra, ambos se encontraron.

Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Bridgette y Felix.

Como siempre debió ser.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Que he hecho? :'v *sacar pañuelo y maldecirse así misma por hacer este fanfic***

 **Creo que no volveré a tocar un tema parecido xD No me gusta matar a mis personajes :c**

 **Y algunos se preguntaran que sucedió con Felix, o porque no se hallo su "cuerpo", pues eso se lo dejo como imaginación y para que no duerman en la noche :'3**

 **En fin, a pesar que fue tragedia y Angustia espero de corazón que les haya gustado, pero aun así merezco que me lancen piedras :'v**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima Historia!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
